It's Treason, Then
by Simonetta Salvatore
Summary: The Galactic Empire's stability is threatened by the constant hunger for power of the already powerful. Princess Leia Organa is betrothed to the son of King Anakin and Queen Amidala, Luke Skywalker; in an attempt to calm the stormy waters, but it will backfire in the worst of ways… GOT inspired fic.
1. Prologue

It is a hard and uncertain time always for a world so filled with powerful people.

The galaxy had known many legendary characters, those whom a long, long time ago had been so connected to the Force; they created an Order, where they used their power for good.

But now… the Age of Heroes long passed… The Jedi religion outlawed… there isn't a single being using his power for anything other than their own gain.

In the time of empires and intricately planned alliances a simple name holds as much power as the Force once did.

You might look at a young boy and think nothing of him. You might glance at the girl for a few seconds, but after analyzing her beauty you disregard her altogether. Your interest is not piqued until you hear the name, if it is a famous one…

No other ones are as important in this epoch of the galaxy, as that of House of Skywalker and House Organa.

They had been feuding for decades, the father's sons already not tired of the conflict—yet much aware of the damage it could cause in the long run.

So what better solution for the time being than a marriage?

Uniting the two houses might've been an unconceivable thought years ago, but now, on the surface, it looks like the two houses could finally join forces to create an even better, more thriving empire.

If you look at the balance the Force leans more towards House of Skywalker, as they are the ones currently sitting in the Throne. Reaching his forty-fourth year, King Anakin sits on his throne, if not utterly happy, quite content with life. By his side, his queen, reaching thirty-six, has long ago renounced the idea of happiness.

The two had once been innocent in their love, in their outlook at life, but ever since they got caught up in the war, all changed…

Queen Amidala sat in the Throne room, her face austere of much warmness, watching the Hand of the King, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was new in Court. He was advising Anakin as to the recent decision that had been made.

"But Obi-Wan," Anakin was saying; "weren't you always very persistent on reaching a truce with the Organas?"

"Yes, Your Grace. But I do not think this is the way to go about it. Arranged marriages are an ancient practice. A thing of the past that has no business in our modern world."

"Bah! If it worked before, surely it can be useful today?"

"Perhaps. But have you thought of what this will bring to your family? Luke is only sixteen, the boy has a long way to grow before he weds a woman—as a matter of fact, the Organa girl is just a child as well. What is she, thirteen, fourteen tops?"

"Something along those… but remember, we are doing this for the greater good of the Empire. The Organa is the most ancient noble house left—the richest one, too."

"I am sure that's very attractive in Luke's eyes…" Obi-Wan said, sarcastically.

"Enough!" Queen Padmé Amidala of Skywalker interrupted. "Dare you defy your king's orders? You are treating him as if he were a fool who doesn't know what he's doing—"

"Padmé," Anakin cut in, annoyed, "calm down. And please, don't speak to him like that. After all, pointing out my stupid ideas and telling me against them it's his job. Better hear it from him than from someone else…" he grinned.

Padmé regained her unattached face, until a new face appeared in the throne room. The young prince himself.

"My son," Padmé's face shone with love. The last light and hope in her life. Her only son.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Luke said.

"You already have, son." Anakin said.

"I couldn't help hearing what you were discussing… and I would like to say—"

"Nothing. The decision has been made."

"But Father!"

"Luke! You will marry a beautiful noble girl, without having to charm her to gain her heart. The very least you can say is thank you."

"If you do not like her we'll not force you, son," Padmé said. "I will try and judge her character, too. To help you decide."

Luke sighed, he looked at Obi-Wan, who had an "_**I really tried**_," apologetic look on his aging face.

* * *

The meeting was to take place in Alderaan.

The royal family travelled, Obi-Wan with them, guarded by a thousand clone troopers. It would be very stupid of the Organas to try anything treacherous against them, but you could never be too careful when your name was Skywalker.

The house of Organa had last ruled over the galaxy twenty years ago, and previous to that on at least seventeen occasions, in which a total of two hundred years had an Organa sat on the throne. Anakin had been the last on defeating them, truly gaining his throne, sixteen years ago, just as his wife was delivering twins.

The Skywalkers came victorious, Anakin's power ensure the throne, but it could not ensure the family he had had before.

While Anakin, alongside Obi-Wan and an army of trusty men he could all call friends, won at Coruscant, in Naboo an assassination attempt befell their Theed estate, Varykino. They managed to salvage the baby boy and the mother, the girl, though… the memory was enough to make each and every one of Padmé's days bitter.

Bail Organa's wife, Breha, was executed in no time.

Neither side could prove the other one had been responsible for those crimes.

Alderaan was left in peace after they lost the war.

Bail Organa's only child was born historically two years after those events. Bail Organa never said the name of the mother, in respect to his deceased wife. But it was known he treated her as if she hadn't been born out of wedlock. She had the title of Princess only in Alderaan, outside their home-world she was to be known only as the daughter and heir of Bail Organa. Until now… she will be a true princess, married to a true prince. And after that, maybe, Queen of the Empire.

The Grand Room in the Organa Palace was something quite impressive, classical architecture, a thing of royal opulence. Anakin had never been there before. Padmé, having been a childhood friend of Bail Organa, and the daughter of a noble house in Naboo, another ancient planet, had seen it at least a dozen times before. Time hadn't changed it at all.

Obi-Wan, feeling an outsider in the scene, sensed the tension building as two once sworn mortal enemies were about to meet face to face, again, after so many years.

Bail sat on his big chair, his entourage around him, with a face of friendliness, he welcomed the Skywalkers.

He shook hands with Anakin and embraced Padmé. He watched Luke and considered him for a long time, then, he summoned the princess.

The royal family practically held their breaths. They all turned to see the graceful feminine form that appeared, clad completely in white. She walked steadily with her head high, her gaze up, her expression haughty even amidst its sweetness.

She bowed to everyone, Luke being the last, and she extended her hand so he could kiss her hand.

The young prince smiled at her loveliness. He thought for a moment this might not be so bad, this might not be a disaster. Then he turned to see his parents, expecting to see approval in their faces, but there was something else in their features. He just didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 1: A Princess For A Prince

Luke Skywalker picked up the goblet of wine from the table, he took a small sip, and then ultimately decided to leave it alone, as his father's looks carefully warned him against it. _So he would give me a wife but not a glass of wine, _Luke thought, _strange priorities, Father_.

There was an odd sense of awkwardness amidst the dinner table. The Organas were nothing short of attentive and polite in their manners, the Skywalkers responded to that with prudent civility, yet something hung over the scene that made everything unbearable.

"Your hall is very pretty, Princess Organa," Luke said to the princess, whom sat next to him. "You were very lucky growing up in such a splendid palace."

"Yes," she acknowledged, "I should be very sorry to leave it," there was a type of asperity on her words. Luke felt he had been clumsy in his approach to start a conversation with her.

Dinner continued in silence. It was Bail Organa who spoke next:

"We must plan the wedding very carefully, Your Majesty," he said, looking at Padmé. "This wedding will start a new era for the galaxy, it will be the event of the era, one that generations to come will study—details should not go unnoticed. I understand if you want to take full control of it."

"My dear Bail, if such event were to actually take place, I do not wish to carry the burden all by myself. But you are getting ahead of us. We have not agreed to the union."

Anakin glared at her. "It does seem like the most logical option, Darling."

"Why waste time when we could start what we know is bound to happen?" Bail insisted.

Padmé was quiet for a moment, then she looked at the princess, "Your Highness, what is your say in all of this?"

"Mine?" the princess questioned, as if offended. "I don't have one, my Queen. It is my duty as the Princess of Alderaan to do all I can to help my planet. My father knows what's best, and I will follow his decision without question."

Padmé was clearly unsatisfied by this answer. "Perhaps what's best for your planet is not the best for you. Have you considered this? Is it true you are but thirteen?"

"Yes."

"Don't you agree you are too young to be married, as is my sweet-sixteen boy?"

"I am a few days short of my fourteenth name day. And younger men than Prince Luke Skywalker have wed and conquered planets in the past."

"The past, pretty child. Not today."

"It is happening today, Queen Amidala."

"Do you wish it to happen?"

"I already said what I wish doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Princess. Child, tell me, do you want to marry my son?"

"The time it takes to plant the wedding will give us also time to mature," the princess said, avoiding the question. "We will be years older when we step down the aisle."

"No, Princess Leia Organa," Anakin interrupted. "No matter how big of a wedding we plan, it will not be done in more than a few standard months."

The princess was quiet for a moment, she looked at her father for confirmation, he nodded.

"Well," she sighed, "that changes nothing, anyway."

"I haven't said if I want to marry," Luke suddenly said.

Everyone turned to see him. He gulped. "I mean," he stammered; "I do…"

He didn't.

"That should settle it," Anakin said. "Bail, we will take Leia to Naboo where she will live with us during the engagement. You will constantly get holos assuring you of her well-being. We will also plan a few visits for you and—"

"I beg your pardon," Bail Organa interrupted; "That will not do."

Anakin's eyes flashed yellow with anger. The king was not used to being told no, and he wouldn't accept it, specially, from a former enemy…

"Your Grace," Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke for the first time that evening. "Bail is going to give you the closest thing to his own heart, it is normal that he should be weary, let us hear his reasons."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Anakin, my daughter knows no other life but that of luxury and privilege. Here in Alderaan she is revered as a princess… once you take her out of it, she will be only the girl who's to marry the prince."

"That's not a small feat," Anakin said, sarcastically.

"I cannot be there to assure you treat her right, and so I cannot bargain her in our deal. You have all the power. What is to say you will not make her a prisoner once she steps into your castle? Until the crown is in her head I will not let Leia out of Alderaan."

"So, what do you propose?" the king said, out of patience.

"I think it's only fair for the prince to stay here as our guest."

Luke did a double take. He wanted to scream no!

After doing some consideration, Anakin said, "I believe that's fair. But my son will not be left alone under your care Bail. Obi-Wan, you will stay and guard Luke. Padmé, does that satisfy you?"

"Bail, you'd be an idiot if you're planning something against us!"

"Yes, Padmé. So you consent?"

She nodded, almost unwillingly.

They continued to talk about the arrangements… all the while, Luke stared only at his lap, inwardly cursing, sweating like crazy. It wasn't until the king and queen announced their departure that he looked up, and realized the princess had been staring at him the whole time. And not with a smile.

Luke couldn't forget about the crazy legend of the previous war. Wasn't it said that Bail Organa had killed who would have been Luke's twin sister?! Sure, they never could prove it, but Anakin had always been convinced of it!

_They're not gonna leave me here,_ the prince continuously told himself_. No, mother had said it just to avoid an argument, but she would break father's neck before allowing it. And father hates when people give ideas different from his own. If he said the Organa girl will accompany us to Naboo, then she will. No he would not oblige Mr. Organa. And Obi-Wan will counsel him against the ridiculous idea. They are not leaving me here!_

But the Force be praised, they did.


	3. Chapter 2: Difficult Beginnings

A whole day had passed, feeling rather like a century to the teen Skywalker prince.

It had been uneventful, even dull, yet all the while Luke had been holding apprehensive feelings of doubt and fear.

"Your Majesty," he heard Obi-Wan's voice; "are you done with your breakfast?"

Luke glanced at the platter over the large table they had placed in his balcony. It was still full.

"I wasn't hungry," Luke sighed.

The Hand of the King sighed, too. "Boy this arrangement will last a few months, do try to make the best of it."

"How am I to do that?"

"For starters… you could try and get to know the princess you are soon to wed."

_There's an idea…_ "She hates me," Luke complained. "I could see it in her brown eyes. Even though she said she'll marry me, she never could smile when she talked about it."

"She is a child, and she will soon leave her home planet, her small family, her entire life… and forever. She has little reason to smile."

"It's not my fault. This whole thing was our parents' idea."

"You two ought to be thankful that _was_ their peaceful resolution. If this were a decade ago, battle and blood would have been their solution. It's for the best, young Luke, I assure you."

Luke supposed he preferred marriage to dying. Still he sighed again.

"And do all married people hate each other?" he asked.

"Your parents don't hate each other, Luke."

"Yes they do."

"It might seem like it to you, boy. You do not know all they have gone through… There was a time when love slipped from their eyes and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't conceal how in love they were."

"Well, now they're good at hiding it…"

"The loss of a child does that." Obi-Wan stated coldly and Luke ceased his whining.

It was not often his dead twin sister was mentioned. It was particularly chilling thinking about it when they were in the home of Bail Organa, the suspected murderer…

"So you think I should make an effort?" the prince asked trying to get away from the painful subject of death.

"Yes, go and find the princess, I hear she spends much of her time in the Palace's garden. Seek her friendship first Luke, not her love. You will not obtain it, not for many years to come. But if she finds in you a friend, in time she will learn to love you."

Obi-Wan was the wisest man Luke knew, and so he was quick to take his advice, even if he didn't agree with it or even understood it.

The House of Organa had an impressive palace. Luke couldn't help but to compare it to the one in which he grew up in Theed, and though attachment and love for his home made him think his was better, he still could admit Alderaan had a beautiful abode for its royals.

The garden was a maze of tall trees, colored vines and flowers. The scent was sweet and soft, much like the princess that walked around it. Luke saw her alone, dress all in clean-white; she paced humming a little tune for herself, apparently oblivious of the fact that she was being followed. She was such a pretty picture like that, by herself, Luke preferred to just watch her unobserved. At last she came to a halt, she kneeled under a sycamore tree, shielding herself under its shade. The leaves were of the most stunning orange, and she looked even more lovely as she laid under it and closed her eyes. She also stopped her song, she extended her arms, breathed it and out, then said, "Either turn around or hide better, Prince. It gets creepier the longer you go on looking at me without speaking."

Luke jumped, startled. "You knew I was here?"

"No one can sneak on me," she said simply. "I don't mind being admired but being followed is another thing."

"I didn't mean to be creepy…"

"Yet you were. What do you want, apart from feasting your eyes with my image?" she had a haughty quality that Luke thought he should have disliked. But somehow she was more agreeable in his eyes.

"I wanted to spend time with you, Princess. We are betroth. I think we should get to know each other."

She looked at him, well considering him. She raised an eyebrow, as she said, "We will have a lifetime to get to know each other. Leave me at least this morning free of your presence," her voice was sharp.

"You don't like me."

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! Why should I want to marry a girl that can't stand me?"

"You don't have a choice, Prince. Any more than I do. You will obey your father as I have obeyed mine."

"No, we are not the same in that regard, Princess. I have a mother. She will interfere if I ask her."

This left the princess speechless. Luke felt bad and guilty… she might be arrogant and mean, but that was no reason to remind her she was half an orphan…

"If you want to gain my esteem and love, you are not helping, Prince."

"I don't care about your love," he said, if a bit childishly. "I will be content if it comes but I will not force it out of you."

"That will do," she rose, she stared directly at his blue eyes, looking for something, Luke couldn't know what; her dark eyes looked him up and down, he felt nervous and sweaty at this examination. At last, with an expression he couldn't decipher, she turned and left.

"Well how did it go?" Obi-Wan asked upon Luke's return.

The prince only threw himself on his bed, and with a pillow he covered his head, muffling a few groans.


	4. Chapter 3: Princess Leia's Secret

As it had been announced during the dinner between the two families, Leia Organa's 14th name day was just around the corner.

For the celebration the King and Queen of the galaxy were to come, Luke was glad of it. Though only a small number of days had passed since he last saw his family, he really missed them.

The large hall was decorated accordingly, and an immense number of guests had been invited. No matter how many people, Luke intended to spend the evening with his family alone.

Anakin and Padmé sat next to Bail Organa, meanwhile the princess sat right to her father. Luke's seat had been set next to Leia, yet he asked Obi-Wan for his seat so he could be closer to Anakin and Padmé.

"How's it going between you and the princess?" Padmé asked. "Are you two hitting it off?"

"I guess," Luke lied. Truth was, he had not been in the same room as the princess since he followed her in the garden.

"Are the Organas treating you well, son?" Anakin asked, seriously.

"Yes, Father," Luke couldn't say he could complain. Bail Organa had given him every luxury he knew the prince was accustomed to, and nobody ever troubled him with anything. It might even be said they ignored him.

The music played cheerfully, the guests danced in their gorgeous gowns and fine suits. Some only ate the great banquet and chatted. All were merry and at ease. It seemed only the royals avoided all the fun and happiness.

"Why don't you ask Leia for a dance?" Padmé suggested.

Luke would just as soon ask his father in-law. "Maybe later."

"Well I wouldn't mind a dance," Bail Organa said. "Your Grace," Padmé paled. "Would you honor me with this song?"

Padmé hesitated for a moment, she didn't look at her husband as she agreed.

Luke turned to see his father, who was clearly fuming though in silence. The king rose, "Princess Leia, allow me this dance," he didn't give her the chance to consider or deny the request. He took her hand and made her rise.

Luke saw his father dance with the princess close to his mother and Bail.

"Do we have to stand up and dance now?" Obi-Wan said, grinning.

Luke laughed softly. "Not a bad idea, actually…"

The prince stood up, he searched the room for a pretty girl, the place was filled with it. He chose the one who was nearer, and he directed her to where the action was happening.

"Oh thank you my prince," she said, "what an honor—"

"Honor me in silence, if you please," Luke interrupted. His plan was not to dance for amusement, but to get knowledge…

Dancing close to Bail and Padmé, he managed to hear the man say, "We can't back out, the match has been made and announced."

"So long as they don't sign the paper, it's not written yet…"

Luke spun with his dance partner, he barely caught his father's voice saying, "You are lucky we chose you, Your Highness. You are the envy of every girl in the galaxy, noble or otherwise. I would advice you keep your good fortune in mind…"

They spun again, he couldn't fully understand what Anakin kept saying, but it sounded something like, "that good fortune might slip and change at any time."

The song stopped.

As a new one began, one that wasn't so cheery as it was romantic, Anakin bowed to the princess, he walked to his wife, and took her away to share the dance. They separated from the crowd, Luke could see they were in conversation but he couldn't hear what they talked about. Bail Organa had found a new dance partner, but he didn't speak to her, he only smiled and danced.

Meanwhile the princess… where was she? Oh. Feeling for her presence, Luke saw she was sneaking away from the party.

She had said no one could sneak upon her, and Luke was determinate to prove her wrong.

He disguised his presence in the Force, as Obi-Wan had taught him. His steps were light and careful. He also kept his distance this time.

The princess's steps were also soft and graceful, she often glanced behind her and to the sides, convinced that she was alone.

She reached her chamber, entered it and exited in a matter of minutes, only this time she had on a black cloak and a laced veil.

_Why is she hiding?_

He could feel her grow tense and excited. More than ever he was determinate on not getting caught. He let her walk alone for some moments before resuming his persecution of her.

Not surprisingly, she went into the garden. At first Luke thought she'd go to the sycamore tree again. Perhaps the party had wearied her, and she only wished for some moments of peace alone and quiet. Force knew, he also wished for some of that.

But she took a different turn. Following a path that was less pretty and darker. The woods seemed wild in this part of the maze, as if they belonged to Mother Nature and not a cared-for-garden. The moon didn't shine here, and so Luke had to be very careful with his steps, less he should falter and fall.

His feet were now sore from the walk. Thankfully, Princess Leia Organa finally came to a halt.

Careless and sure that no one could see her, she threw off her black cloak, her silver white dress shining in the black of the night. A tall figure emerged from the shadows, trapping and pulling her close. It was hard to distinguish, but when his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Luke recognized a young man was with Leia. He held her close, and with an impatient manner, he ripped her veil away, revealing her pretty face. "At last!" he cried. "I've been waiting for hours."

Leia's hands were on his chest, keeping a distance that only added tension. "I couldn't come before, the Skywalkers have been watching me all night. And my father, too. I even had to dance with the king before I could sneak away."

"And what of your fiancé?" he asked, jealously.

"He's too much of a craven to ask me for a dance," Leia grinned.

"That's not what I meant," he said, roughly. "Are you sure he didn't follow you again?"

"He will not attempt that again, Han. He has been ignoring me these last few days."

"That's what you think. How do we know he hasn't been spying on you?"

"I would know. I'm not a fool."

"No… if only you were, only a little bit… it would make my life easier."

He laughed and she tried to slap him. He caught her hand in his fist. He pressed her closer, and as if he could not wait a moment more, he kissed her hard.

Luke's heart skipped a beat.

The princess threw her arms around the man. He laid her down, positioned himself on top of her, and continued to kiss her. She hummed happily, satisfied, twisting her head softly. Then wildly.

Luke didn't want to watch anymore. He also wanted to stop them.

He didn't have to, the princess did that herself. She pushed the man off of her, laughing. "I have to go now."

The man growled. "Not yet!"

"They will start wondering where I've gone…"

He interrupted her by kissing her again. She allowed him for a moment before speaking again.

"My prince may have a want of me," she taunted, quite breathlessly. "People want to see us together. I have to give them what they want."

"What about what I want, Sweetheart?" he passed his lips over her cheeks, over the white of her neck. "Ah!" she screamed.

She fell back, as if powerless, as he licked at her neck, sucking hard, till he bit her.

"Oh my…" she seemed pleased, then as if remembering herself, she stood, crying, "What have you done!"

"What?" the man laughed, innocently like a child.

"Han, you are an idiot!"

She kept touching her neck where his mouth had been.

She hit him when his laugh had been too derisive and annoying. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, wait!"

"Go to hell!" she screamed and she ran away.

The man didn't chase after her. He watched her till she disappeared behind the shadows, as easily as she had first appeared.

Luke caressed the hilt of his lightsaber, wanting to use it on that man. Instead, he also turned away.

On entering the palace everything seemed just the same. He met Leia on the stairway, her image was almost the same as during the party, except now her hair hung long and loose, when before it had been styled in an elaborate braid.

"Are you departing from your party, Your Highness?" Luke asked, struggling to keep his voice checked.

"I was just going to the bathroom." She said, touching her hair non-stop, putting it before her ears and chest. "And you?"

"I was wanting some fresh air, that's all—"

"Oh there you are!" his father's voice interrupted.

"Luke, Leia, we've been looking for you," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé and Obi-Wan stared at each other for a moment.

"What were you doing?" Bail asked. "What happened to your hair, Leia?"

"The braid was hurting my head," she said. "And I am so tired now. Forgive me, but I will retire to my room now."

"You will do no such thing," Anakin said. "We've been looking for you both. You have to dance together, there're a crew that will record the prince and princess. This will be good publicity for the royal family."

"Padmé can you help Leia fix her hair?" Bail asked.

"No time," Anakin said and Leia breathed out in relief.

"Hold hands," the king commanded when they entered the large hall again.

Luke didn't want to but he was shocked when Leia herself took his hand.

Soft music started playing. The crowd dispersed. Everyone stared at Luke and Leia in awe. They were a beautiful young couple, sweet and innocent looking.

The princess was a graceful dancer, but Luke was so nervous and shaken he could hardly maintain a rhythm. Nonetheless, Leia made him look good.

As she held her, Luke couldn't help but think about how just before someone else had been touching her; he couldn't look at her pretty face, at her lips, without thinking on how they didn't belong to him, no matter how romantic they might seem together.

He gracefully made her twirl, softly and gently, and she smiled at him. It wasn't really for him, it was for the crowd. Her smile delighted him all the same. And now he couldn't help but to think of how she had mocked him with her secret lover. He held her close, tight, and the crowd gasped, surprised but pleased. He made her twirl again, this time faster, so that her hair spun too. With one hand he kept her waist, with the other her back. He slowly brought her down, her hair touched the floor, and her usually white neck, for the moment reddening and purpling, was exposed. For only a few seconds, her smile died and she paled. She immediately stood tall again. But the cameras had caught that for all the world to see.


End file.
